In general, the kinds and the specifications of shipping containers are defined by ISO (International Organization for Standardization) standard. Since containers are robust, low-priced and modularized, they are widely utilized for freight. Generally, several tens of thousands of shipping containers loaded with goods are stacked on a port. Since these shipping containers are disposed of after about ten years of usage, a tremendous amount of industrial waste is produced when the lifetime of the containers is ended.
In this regard, there has been proposed building a construction using these shipping containers. Constructions using the shipping containers are effective from the viewpoint of recycling, for the amount of the industrial waste can be reduced. Furthermore, the time and the cost for building the constructions can be efficiently saved, and, besides, these constructions are useful for donation and can be used in various ways such as being sent to third power countries for humanitarian aid or the like.
These constructions using the shipping containers can be built by connecting the shipping containers. Generally, however, if the shipping containers are connected, corner castings are protruded in certain sizes, resulting in formation of small gaps between the shipping containers. In a case of heavy rain, the gap between the containers can be flooded and remain for a long period time, resulting in corrosion of the metal containers. Alternatively, if the shipping containers are welded to prevent the rain from entering the gaps between the containers, it will be difficult to separate the containers later, as well as additional time. Further, rainwater may cause corrosion on the weld zone, and thus the problem cannot be solved fundamentally.